Oblivious Love
by animeroxursox
Summary: He asked him the words. He had confessed. In the middle of a war. It may have been a temporary truce, but he felt more at ease. What a mistake His love fled It took the help of many countries just so they could see the light. UsUk, Yaoi! Multi-language cursing! ::Human names::


**ASDFGHJKL**

**I just learned that Studio Deen is slightly changing Hetalia.**

**What. Just…what. ****_So many feels!_**

**I'm sorry for taking so long. (Explanation at Ending Note)**

**This sort of ignores history and the concept of chronology. YAY! (I never really enjoyed history)**

**I wish I owned Hetalia. (Is it true that UsUk might be canon for Season 5?)**

~Hetalia~

_He asked him the words. He had confessed. In the middle of a war. It may have been a temporary truce, but he felt more at ease._

_What a mistake_

_His love fled_

_It took the help of many countries just so they could see the light._

~Hetalia~

Arthur came back from the world meeting, just to find out Alfred had grown…a lot. He had also gained some independence.

"Hey Iggy! I made this new food. It's called a hamburger! It's really good, you should try it…"

Apparently he hadn't lost any of his childishness, and what happened to 'Artie'? How'd he get 'Iggy' as a nickname?

"Fine, I'll try your…hamburger." Arthur said. Alfred squealed with excitement, the same way Elizaveta would when she found out two nations liked each other. He ran into the kitchen, coming out with… hormone-laced beef and grease between two pieces of bread. Absolutely atrocious.

"Here ya go, Iggy. You probably won't like it, since you like those biscuits"

"Scones! They're called scones you blithering idiot!"

Alfred either wasn't listening or ignored the insult.

"Try it, old man!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, but he still took a bite. _Pretty good, but I can't tell him that_

"This is…unhealthy." _You sound ridiculous, Arthur! _"How did you come up with it!? I won't allow it in this house!"

Alfred tried to mask his hurt. "But…It was going to become famous. Many stores would sell them, and the stores would be called 'Burger King'"

Arthur sighed. "I don't have time for this. Go watch a movie, or something."

~Hetalia~

Arthur smiled at the ridiculous memory, but then his smile slowly faded. Shortly after, the Revolutionary War started. He didn't like that period, but that's another story. When Arthur's eyes wandered over to a picture secretly taken by Kiku of the pair at a café, a rather unpleasant memory resurfaced.

~Hetalia~

Both countries were at a Starbucks, having some coffee. The sandy-haired man sensed something was wrong, since Arthur was unusually quiet. He was staring at him, wondering what was wrong, when Arthur's emerald orbs met his sky blue ones.

"I-I've got something to ask you." Arthur stuttered

Alfred, being the bright, yet oblivious, nation, looked up with a smile in his eyes. "What is it, Iggy?"

"I-well-Ah…What do you think of me?"

"…Well, sometimes you can be a grumpy old fart who can't-"

** "**Not like that, you blithering idiot! I mean…Do you love me?"

"…"

"I mean it doesn't matter! Honestly it's okay if you don't, even though I love you, and my heart would probably be unfixable…"

Alfred jumped out of his seat, staring at Arthur with an unreadable expression. "T-that's nice, Iggy. I've, um, gotta go..." Alfred promptly ran out of the Starbucks, after leaving a ten-dollar-bill on the table.

Arthur's head hit the table._ This is what rejection feels like…it hurts so bad,_ he thought.

Little did he know, a certain green-eyed female nation was staring at him hungrily.

~Hetalia~

Matthew and Gilbert were sitting on Matthew's couch enjoying some popcorn and watching a horror movie. The girl in the shower, when the monster snuck up behind her. Both Matthew and the girl let out a synchronized shriek. He jumped up and latched on to Gilbert, the popcorn flying everywhere. The albino let out a laugh, earning himself a violet-eyed glare.

"I'll g-go get some more popcorn." Matthew said, practically running out of the room.

_Ring! _ Matthew let out a shriek and ran out of the kitchen, while Gilbert paused the movie to go answer the phone.

"Hello, this is the awesome Gilbert."

He heard a nose being blown, then a "Hello, Gilbert. I just ran out of ice cream, could you get me some?"

"Artie! How are ya? Of course I'll get you some ice cream! Why?"

"…Relationship troubles."

Of all things, that had to be why. Gilbert was never an expert at it. He needed _her _help just to get with Mattie, and now he would need her help again. He hated her with ever fiber of his being. She was just so _unawesome_. But of course, this was the frying pan-wielding Elizaveta Hèdèrvàry we're talking about.

"No matter what, the truce is gonna stay stable, just because the awesome me said so!"

"I really hope so, Gil, I really hope so."

~Hetalia~

Meanwhile, Matthew was having a similar conversation.

"I don't know what to do, Mattie!" Alfred was bawling his eyes out to him, while occasionally shoving ice cream into his mouth. "He just asked me if I loved him, and I fled! Heroes don't flee! I'm not a hero~" Alfred started crying at the end of the sentence.

"Alfie, calm down. I'm sure Arthur will forgive you. Just give it time. You want me to come over. I know where Gil's secret chick flick collection is, and I'll bring some of my ice cream, and lots and LOTS of maple syrup.

"That sounds great, Mattie. You're a great brother." Matthew just smiled. Alfred hung up, and Matthew went to go raid Gil's secret stash of chick flicks he thinks is secretly hidden, the freezer, and the pantry.

~Hetalia~

Alfred really hoped Mattie would hurry up. He only had chocolate ice cream left, and _that_ was running out. Hero, Alfred's cat, brushed by his legs, purring. He hopped onto the couch, and stuck a paw into the nearly empty ice cream container, and licked his ice cream covered paw. _Now _the container was empty.

"Aw, c'mon Hero. You know I was gonna save you some!"

The cat sent him what could've been interpreted as a smirk his way, and jumped of the couch. The doorbell then rang. Alfred, thanking his lucky star (Yes, all fifty of them) that Mattie was here.

He opened the door, expecting to see Mattie, but instead he saw '…Lizzie?"

"Hi Alfie! Long time no see, huh? Well, I heard about your little problem with Artie. I'm here to help! Can I come in?"

"U-Um, sure…?"

"Thanks!" She walks in, bring in with her…thousands of bags Alfred had not seen before…Dammit, this can't be good.

~Hetalia~

Arthur was still curled up on the couch, cry his heart out. He was curled up in what could be described as a pyramid of covers, with a pseudo-hood. His ice cream ran out long ago (He couldn't be bothered to get more), and the only movies he had were the ones Alfred left behind after visiting a while ago, and that just made him cry more.

Someone knocked on the door. _Who could that be_, Arthur thought. _Gilbert wasn't gonna be here for more than 10 minutes…_

"Come in!"

"Ahhhh…but Artie, _mon ami_, I do not have the key…"

Francis! Of all people, it had to be Francis! "What do you want, you bloody frog?"

"_Bonjour _to you to, Arthur. It's customary to let you guests in, _non_?"

Arthur sighed, and got up, letting the covers fall around him, while still holding to the top, making him look like he was wearing one of Heracles' old togas. He drifted over to the door as if he was a male banshee, and opened the door.

Francis was appalled at the appearance Arthur had taken on. By now, Arthur held the covers around the waist since his pseudo-hood fell off and the covers had begun to slip. The usually impeccable man's hair was messy, and he was wearing a t-shirt, and probably only boxers under all those covers.

"Are you going to come in, or stand and continue staring, francy pants?" Arthur snapped. Francis just smiled and gracefully stepped in.

As soon as Arthur sat down and got the pseudo-hood back on, the doorbell rang. Arthur heaved an exasperated sigh, and lolled his head.

Can you get the door, frog?" Francis walked out and opened the door, just to be glomped by Feliciano, and greeted in unison by the remaining members of the Bad Touch Trio.

"_Hallo_!" Gilbert said at the same time Antonio practically yelled a "_¡Hola!_"

Romano and Ludwig just awkwardly stood there, and both gave a little wave.

"Hi there, Feli." Francis said, ruffling the smaller nation's hair. "How're you doing with Luddy?" At that question both nations blushed and looked away. Leaving Feliciano on the floor, Francis got up and greeted the rest of his friends. Arthur watched from afar, trying to snuggle/hide further into the covers, hoping to be not seen. It seems that his efforts were in vain

"Hey, it's Artie!" Gilbert said. "I've got your ice cream!" He held up approximately five plastic bags. This was the only thing that got Arthur out of the covers. He sped out of the covers at a speed that would've made even Flash Gordon jealous. He snatched the bags out of Gilbert's hand and stood in the middle of the group, shoveling ice cream into his mouth, clad in only a t-shirt with the British flag and British flag boxers. Every one stared at him in shock. They all knew heartbreak affected some people, but this is horrible. His manners were reminiscent of Alfred's.

"I believe he has been harboring secret love for _mon petit _Alfie for a while, _non_?"

Arthur glared at Francis, but it was hard for him to pull off, since there were tears in his eyes, threatening to fall over. "Shut up, you bloody frog!" he said through a mouthful of vanilla ice cream, spraying everyone in his path.

The Bad Touch Trio all mentally facepalmed, and prepared for a long night of consolation.

~Hetalia~

Elizaveta Hèdèrvàry now held the prize for the most annoying person on Earth. She managed to interrupt Alfred's chick flick, and separated him from his ice cream. He didn't know why. Girls were pure _genius _at finding methods to cure heartbreak. Hence, the chick flicks and ice cream.

This girl, on the other was plain annoying. She dragged him out to the park, and forced him to take a walk.

Where they managed to run into Arthur. He was with Ludwig (Who is, ironically, forced into a battle with the Allies by his boss, Italy (Who was _allied _with Ludwig), Romano, and the Bad Touch Trio.

Both parties stopped abruptly.

_What is he doing here?_, they both thought.

"_¡Mierda!_" Antonio said.

"Liza, can I talk to you for a quick minute?" Gilbert asked, but everyone heard the 'Refuse and you die' undertone.

"_Preußen_, what's going on?" Ludwig asked

"Ah…West…I'll tell you later"

"Don't call me West! Call me _Deutschland_!"

Gilbert smirked at him and pulled Elizaveta to the side.

~Hetalia~

"You went to the wrong park!" Gilbert hissed, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"_Nincs_! You were supposed to go to Forest Park, while I was supposed to go to Bailey Park!"

"…Those are two _very_ far apart places. How the hell did you get them mixed up?"

"Me! Your stupidity caused Artie and Alfie to meet again! I specifically told you _not _to have them meet until they calmed down, or there was a world meeting!"

"_Nein_! You told me to go to Bailey Park, you _arschloch_!

Meanwhile, the rest of the nations started to argue. Mainly an American nation and British nation.

Alfred was just going to pretend that Arthur wasn't there and continue walking, but _no, _Mr.I'm-Germany-Fear-My-Nazis used his bulk to block his way. Both nations were at the same height, and America glared into Germany's eyes. His eyes portrayed anger, possibly trying to scare the German, but if you actually looked deeper, you could see confusion, hurt, and fear.

"Let. Me. Go." The super power said, emphasizing each word.

"_Nein_. I believe England asked you a question earlier, which you haven't answered."

For once, Alfred was happy to see Ivan. He walked in the middle of the group, a spring in his step. He held a huge bouquet of sunflowers, and handed them to everyone.

"Big brother…I finally found you…" a creepy voice said. Ivan's expression immediately changed, and he fled for his life. Natalie Arlovskaya, the only thing that scares the shit out of Ivan.

_Must've had some vodka_, Alfred thought

This distracted Ludwig enough so that, using a little of his super-strength, he was able to push Ludwig out of the way. Even with the little bit of strength, Ludwig flew at least four feet farther than where Alfred was aiming. Starting to sprint away, Alfred thought _I must be stronger that I thought_. He also let all the feelings he locked up to release. A tear running down his face, the last comment he heard amidst the noises of surprise and indignation, was "Is he crying?"

_No, my epicness grew so much that it leaked out of my eyes_, he thought, then: _Now I'm sounding like Gil._

~Hetalia~

When Elizaveta learned that Alfred had fled-once again- she vowed to never let that pain in the _szamàr_ Gilbert Beilschmidt distract her from her matchmaking services ever again.

She glared at Ludwig while standing over him. Had she have the frying pan, he wouldn't wake up for about a week.

When he woke up, he was immediately interrogated by an irate Hungarian nation.

"I can't remember that much, but I do know that he's avoiding answering the question 'Do you love England?'"

With that Hungary left their rented hotel room immediately, muttering something about being 'slightly _tsundere_'.

Before he could get up, Feliciano tackled Ludwig, showing a rare bout of strength. Ludwig swore he felt a pair of lips brush his. His cheeks were immediately lit up, redder than Rudolph's nose.

"Ve~! I'm so happy you're awake. That meanie Alfred knocked you unconscious!"

"I-I..." Ludwig was still at a loss for words. The unofficial kiss had surprised him. Before he could form even the simplest sentence. He was caught in another hug.

"Scaring me like that is totally unawesome, West!" the albino ex-nation said.

"Ah…_Preußen_… I missed you too."

~Hetalia~

Alfred arrived home to see that Mattie had arrived-and accidentally woken up _all_ 50 of his states.

"Uh, hi. I accidentally woke up your States. While you were gone, Kaitlin managed to piss off Carlos again.'

Alfred mentally facepalmed. Last time Kaitlin (New York) did that, Carlos (California) nearly started a civil war.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down!" Alfred said, but his efforts were in vain. His 50 states were all like him, loud, obnoxious, and rarely listen to rules.

_I'm good as long as they don't get to my ice cream_, Alfred thought. He waded through the sea of children. He was reaching for the megaphone when his door was flung open and two figures fell in, both emitting a girly shriek, but the male would've insisted that it was a 'manly yell'.

It was as if the States knew what was going on and not running around like the sugar-high children they were. Matthew tried to get up to help them, but was immediately pushed back down by a super hyper Maine. The States passed them over, which made them look like they were floating amongst the crowd. Arthur and Elizaveta were both surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" Alfred asked indignantly.

"I…Well...I...uh…" Arthur stuttered and stumbled over his words.

Elizaveta sighed and took control. "Arthur wants to know if you love him." The silence in the room was sudden and tense. It seemed that was the only thing that could quiet the States.

"…" Alfred _tried _to make a run for it, but Elizaveta caught.

"Not again, Alfred" She said.

Alfred seem to…deflate. Even Nantucket seemed to droop a little. "Yeah. Yeah, I do"

There was a heartbeat of silence. Then nearly every country in the world filed in, cheering.

"Go _L'Amerique _and _Angleterre_!" Francis shouted.

Both nations took a second to realize what just happened. Arthur's face steadily grew red, while America doubled over laughing.

"You…You bloody wankers! You could've-mmph!" Arthur was cut off by Alfred pressing his lips onto Arthur's.

"I wanted to do that for a _long_ time" Alfred said, sporting a mischievous grin.

~Hetalia~

That is the story of the establishment of America and England's special relationship.

**EDIT: I just found out about the Special Relationship of America and England, and I thought of this story. I didn't really like the previous ending anyways.**

**Phew, done! This has to be the longest Fanfic I've ever written for you guys! **

**I'm really sorry for isolating myself! My wifi's down (My computer randomly connected to an open network), and it should be fixed soon!**

**I'm now taking requests for any of the following fandoms:**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series**

**Fruits Basket**

**Soul Eater**

**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus**

**Harry Potter **

**Artemis Fowl**

**_Arrivederci!_**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


End file.
